Sonny's tears, laughter & happiness
by Melissa8DL
Summary: Sonny visiting her hometown Wisconsin to see her best friend, Lucy, little did she know that her grandma and mother had a bad secret they kept from her as they thought it might destroy her if it was told to soon! Can Chad save the day?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Wisconsin, Here Sonny comes!

It was a stormy and cloudy day when Sonny was in her dressing room after she had just finished a sketch. She was alone, and was texting one of her friends, Lucy from Wisconsin. She missed her dearly. Usually, They wouldn't have time to text 24/7 but Sonny had the rest of the day off. Sonny sat there, smiling into thin air, thinking about Wisconsin, and all the fun she's going to have when she visits later on.

Suddently, Tawni stormed in. She was angry, and Sonny knew it.

"Oh hey, Tawni! Why the long face this time?" Sonny joked.

"Don't you try making this seem like a joke! I lost my coco moco coco!" Tawni snapped back. "Oh, gee, Sorry Tawni, so, where did you have it last?" Sonny replied, patting her on the back trying to comfort her.

"If I knew that I wouldn't of lost it!" Tawni scowled.

Sonny backed away from her abit.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"Knock Knock" Called a soft, gentle voice from the person who was knocking.

Sonny drifted away from Tawni to awnser the door.

She turned the handle only to be greeted by her boyfriend, Chad.

Sonny smiled at him, "Oh, hey Chad!"

Before Chad could awnser back, Tawni pushed Sonny out of the way so she could talk to him. "Have you seen my coco moco coco?" She questioned him, suspiciously.

"Errmm, no, why would I of?" He replied, with a curious look on his face.

"Ugghh! Well move out my way, I'm asking Marshall!" Tawni barged past Chad to approach Marshall's office.

"So, where we're we?" Chad questioned Sonny, smiling and staring into her eyes.

"I don't know, you tell me, you knocked!" Sonny giggled.

Sonny always felt comfortable to share her cute little giggle around Chad.

"Well, as you know.. It's both of our day's off, we should hang out together, we could have a picnic, or we could go movies or something?" Chad told her, with a wide smile on his face.

"Well, I don't know.." Sonny replied to him, a fake smile appeared on her face. Chad knew Sonny was unhappy about something, he leaned in to hold her hand.

"Whats the matter, babe? I know some thing is bothering you.. is it me?"

"No, Chad, It's not you..just.."

"Just..?" He replied back, trying to get a awnser out of her.

"Well, I've been missing Wisconsin so, so, so much, and I think I might catch a plane and spend my day off there, I'm sorry, Chad." Sonny replied.

"That's cool, I understand, don't be sorry. So, when are you leaving? And you'll be back tomorrow, right?

"I'm leaving in about a hour and yeah, I will be back tomorrow, thanks for understanding, Chad"

Chad leaned in to hug Sonny.

Still hugging her, he said "I'll miss you today, Shortstack, have fun."

"Miss you, too, and I'll see you tomorrow!"

Chad walked out of the room, leaving Sonny with a smile on her face. He was happy that she would be having a good time, and she was happy he understood that she wanted to spend the day back in her home town. Although, Chad was abit disapointed he couldn't spend the day with her like he planned. He thought to him self, that if Sonny is happy, his happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The way there

Sonny was in her dressing room, smiling and singing a made up song of hers, "I'm going to Wisconsin, I'm going to have fun, I'm going to meet up with all my friends, and I'm going to Wisconsin, oh yeah, oh yeah" She repeated for about three times, until Tawni came into the room, and she stopped, feeling abit embarressed.

"So, your going to Wisconsin?" Tawni smirked.

"Yup! And aww, Tawni, you found your coco moco coco!" Sonny replied, seeing the tube of Tawni's favourite lip gloss in her hands.

"Marshall said I left it at the studio after that sketch, so, I'm guessing I'm not going to see you for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah, thats right, 'Cause I'm going to Wisconsin, oh yeah I am, baby!

"Okay then. Bring me back some cheese, oh, and a muffin!" Tawni replied smiling.

"I will, I will. And I'll miss you too Tawni!" Sonny said as she headed for the door.

Sonny was on the plane with her mother, Connie. They we're sitting next to eachother.

Connie was reading a magazine whereas Sonny was looking out the window. She was thinking about Chad. She was thinking about Wisconsin, so many thoughts we're crossing through her head. She loves going home and visiting her friends back in Wisconsin, the only thing was she had made many friends in Hollywood, too. She sat there thinking about Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora. She missed them, even though she'd only just left.

She decieded to listen to some music, so she unzipped her bag and took out a pink purse, it was a hot pink colour, and was as bright as the sun. Chad had bought it for her, on there 10 week anniversary. She loved it.

She then unzipped her purse. It was filled with a 5 dollar bill and her ipod. She took out her ipod, then zipped her purse back up and slipped it back in her bag.

She plugged her earphones in and was in her own world.

Sonny arrived with her mother at the airport, an hour later. They walked out of the airport, and got in the taxi that they had requested.

Sonny and Connie was very quiet in the Taxi, it was quit awkward for the Taxi driver. "You okay? Sunshine?" Sonny's concerned mom asked her whilst giving her a hug.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be? I'm going to see Lucy, we are going to the mall, it's going to be great!" Sonny said, hugging her mom back.

"You just seem to be abit quiet today."

"Mom, It's cool."

"Is it... Chad?"

"Okay, maybe it is. He got all dressed up today and he asked me if I wanted to spend the day with him, now I feel bad.." Sonny confided to her mom.

"Aww, I'm sure he'll understand, sweetie."

"He did, his so sweet but" Before she could finish, Connie inturupted. "He understands, that's all that matters! Now you have a good time!" Sonny smiled, "I will, mom, thanks."

The Taxi had stopped. Connie had went to Sonny's grandparents (Her parents) house, and Sonny had to wait for a bus to get to the mall with her bestfriend, Lucy.

Whilst Sonny was waiting, she was sitting down on a nearby bench, which was next to the bus stop, and had her notepad out. It was in her bag, along with her purse, her jacket, her mobile and a few other things. She was busy at work, writing ideas down for a sketch for So random! She loved doing this in her spare time. This time, she had an idea for a beach scene set, with the Check it out girls on it. She could already imagine the things they could say.

Suddently, the bus came. Sonny quickly got up, put all her stuff away and then walked onto the bus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Hanging out with a old friend

Sonny was now with Lucy, the two hugged and was so excited to see eachother!

"Oh Em Gee! Sonny, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you, too!"

"Hows hollywood?"

"Good, good, hows Wisconsin been?"

"Oh, nothing like it used to be without you!"

"Awww, come here, you!"

Sonny was delighted to see her bestfriend, who see rarely got to see anymore.

She gave her a big hug.

"So, I hear 'Channy' is stronger then ever..I just wanna know if it's true, It say's it in the magazines!"

"Well, yeah. His really special!"

"N'aww, and I remember when you we're 'just friends'! Haha, you make a great couple!"

"Thank you. Now, shall we shop, Lucy?"

"We shall" Lucy replied with a wide smile on her face.

The girls had just finished shopping. Sonny had bought a purple leather bag, a pair of red dolly shoes, a blue dress and she even went past the bakery to buy Chad a present for when she went home, a chocolate muffin, his favourite. Whereas Lucy had bought a leather jacket, three different hats and a red jumper. Her style and Sonny's style wern't that alike, but they loved giving eachother advice on clothes.

The two we're both waiting at the bus stop. Lucy needed to go to her house, and Sonny needed to meet her mother to get the plane back.

It was 4 o clock.

I could still hang out with Chad if we get home by 6, Sonny thought to herself.

"Did you have fun today?" Lucy said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ofcourse! So much fun! But next time we get to see eachother, we need to have a sleep over!"

"Yeah! We can talk about fashion, music.. boys! It will be great!"

Sonny then instatly thought of Chad. What If he made arrangements already? She did tell him she'd be back tomorrow.

"I know, I'll text him!" Sonny said out loud, accidently.

"Text who?" Lucy questioned.

"No one.."

Lucy raised an eyebrow

"Okay, I wanted to text Chad.. see If he had any plans as I will have lot's of free time when I get home.." Sonny confessed.

"Awww! Sonny! I'm sure he'll hang out with you tonight, I mean, what else could he be up to?"

"Hmm" Sonny smiled, she had an insticted that Lucy was right.

The bus came and on the two both got on it. After ten minutes, Lucy had to leave for her stop, the two hugged and smiled at eachother. "Goodbye, see you soon!" Lucy said to Sonny whilst leaving the bus, Sonny winked at her.

Now that Sonny was alone, she felt like she should text Chad, so she did.

'Hey, Chad! I'm coming back at about 6, if you wanna hang out or something, sweetie? xxx

Love you xxx'

Sonny texted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The bad news is broken

Meanwhile, Chad was in his apartment, just laying on his bed, he was doing nothing but just laying there. He had been like this for a while.

"I'm so bored!" He screamed out loud, talking to himself.

He heard the sound of his ringtone. He picked up his phone which was lying on his bedside cabinet.

He saw that it was Sonny leaving him a message, his face lit up.

He read it and replied, 'Hello m'lady, 'course we can, I'll pick you up from your house at 6. I got a suprise for you xx Love you more xx'

Chad smiled to myself, tonight, he would take her to a very special place.

Sonny had arrived at her grandparents house, to pop in and collect her mom. She missed her grandparents, but tonight, she had to be fast. Just as she was approching her grandparents door, she got Chad's message, she smiled. She felt pushed to get there on time now!

She knocked on her grandparents door. Her Grandparents live in a small cottage, with a massive front garden filled with crops, as her grandad sold them to the people of Wisconsin. There we're also many new flowers, Sonny had noticed, as her grandma loved gardening.

A small women opened the door, Sonny's grandma.

"C'm in my dear! Must be cold out there, aye? Come on, I'll make you your favourite tea!" She said in a depressed way.

"Oh, well, I can't stay long.." Sonny replied calmly, as she stepped into the house.

"Sonny, Grandma and me are here alone tonight.. with you.. there's something we need to tell you, a secret we have had to keep from you.." Connie bursted out in tears.

Sonny ran up to hug her mother, her Grandma followed.

"Mom, what are you keeping from me, tell me, I'll understand." Sonny said firmly as she backed away from her mother.

"Sonny, your grandfather.. well.. he.." Sonny's grandma couldn't finish her sentence, as a tear leaked from her eye.

"No..what? Please don't tell me it's true?" Sonny replied, a tear streaming down and tickleing her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Sonny, he passed away a week ago, that's why I suggested we came here to tell you, we just didn't think you could take it.." Connie said, coming up to Sonny to wipe her tear away with her thumb.

"I..I..I have to go." Sonny said quietly.

"To the bath room, for some more tissues?" Her Grandma question.

"No, back to Hollywood. I don't believe this..I..I.. I'll miss him.." Sonny said, bursting out into tears. "There, there." Connie said, patting her back. "We need to go now, anyway, we need to catch the plane. Say goodbye to grandma, now."

"Bye, Grandma, love you.." Sonny said as she leaned in to hug her grandma.

"I love you, too, sweetie! Have a safe trip home, you two." Her grandma replied.

"We will!" Connie said, giving her mother a last hug and then guideing Sonny to the airport which was conviently, across the road.

"It'll be okay, you know, right?" Connie asked Sonny. Sonny said nothing.

The two we're on the plane and it was dead silent. Sonny keeped looking out the window, she seemed to be in her own world.

Connie was watching the small plasma screen on the back of the other set of seats, she was watching an episode of SoRandom!.

Finally the plane landed and the two we're back at there apparentment.

Connie sat on the sofa and Sonny joined her.

"Sonny, y'know your grandad is ganna.b-" Connie started to say until Sonny inturrupted.

"I know, mom. I just don't wanna think about it. I miss him, I really do..but it's life, life goes on life stops..life.." Before Sonny could finish a tear fell off her cheek.

"I need to be alone." Sonny said. She wen't to her front door, opened it and wen't out before her mom could chase after her. "Should I go after her? Nahh she'll be okay, she's strong." Connie said out load.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Sonny with a chance of a hero

Meanwhile, Chad was getting ready. He had picked out his best suite, his best shoes (which had even been polished) however, little did Chad know about Sonny at this time. She hadn't texted back, nor called. He continued getting ready, he was finishing of his hair.

"Time to go meet m'lady!" He said out loud, coming out of his bedroom, then coming out of his appartment to jump in his car. He started the engeine.

Looking rather smart, Chad stood behind the door, ready to knock. He knocked twice, in a polite manner. Connie awnsered. "Hey, Chad. What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"I'm here to see m'lady.. oh, errm, I mean Sonny, yeah.. I'm here to see Sonny." He sweetly smiled at Connie.

"Sonny hasn't told you? Well, whatever you teens do, text.."

"Told me what?"

"Sonny's grandad has passed away. She told me she needed to be alone, and stormed of.. I don't know where she is at the moment, but she's very upset."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to here that, miss Monroe! I'm sure he was a great grandad. Is Sonny okay?"

"I don't know where she is, And I don't know if she's okay, but she doesn't need her mother.. She needs you.. please find her." Connie was very worried for her daughter, and she knew Chad would make her feel better.

"I'll drive around, I'll find her, don't you worry!" Chad comforted Connie and then headed out the door.

He started the engiene on his car. He needed to find Sonny, and see if she was okay, that was his objective. He couldn't let Sonny be some where and be hurt, alone.

He drove around, past shops, past houses, past papparazzi (who tried to chase him but he drove ahead) and he finally stopped near a park.

A park where him and Sonny had there 5th week anniversary. It was a very green park, with lots of flowers, Sonny came here whenever she felt down. He was sure she was somewhere around.

He looked through bushes, he looked around until he found himself at the centre of the park.

In the centre of the park was a fountain. He saw a dark shadow by it. He approached closer, almost sure it was Sonny, he came closer, now he was certain. He saw her perfect face, she was crying.

All of a sudden, it was raining, it came down heavily. Chad decieded to approach Sonny.

"Sonny? Are you okay? I heard about what happened... I am so sorry."

Chad rapped his arms around her, sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry.." Sonny sheepishly replied, another tear coming down from her eye.

"Sorry for what? Sonny, don't be sorry..You havn't done anything.." Chad looked in her eyes,

she tilted her head and looked back into his eyes. She got lost in his blue eyes and he got lost in hers.

"Everythings going to be okay.. here.. have this." Chad unrapped him arms from her to take off his jacket and wrap it around her. "Thankyou, Chad." Sonny said, leaning in to hug him, he hugged back.

"Do you want to go home?" Chad asked.

"Not yet.." Sonny replied.

"You know your mom was very worried.. I was worried."

"I'm sorry, Chad.."

"Like I said, don't be." Chad smiled.

"I love you, Sonny."

"I love you, too, Chad.." Sonny replied, hugging him tighter.

The two sat there in silence for about ten minutes, until Chad then realised Sonny had fell asleep.

He herd her softly snore, he thought it was adorable, and smiled to himself. He picked her up, in his arms, trying to shelter her from the rainfall. He carried her to his car and undone his car door, and slipped her in the back so she could rest and he didn't have to disturb her.

He then wen't to the front of the car, and drove her home.

He got one of his spare blankets from the boot of his car and opened up all the doors. He wrapped Sonny in the blanket, making sure she was warm in the bitter weather. He carried her gently and carefully out of the car. He shut the doors and kissed her forehead. He ran to her appartment and rang the door bell. Connie awnsered.

"What happened?" She asked with a shocked look on her face.

"She's okay, I found her by the fountain, I gave her a hug, a friendly one, and she fell asleep, so I carried her to my car, drove here, wrapped her in a blanket and took her back home.." Chad said, assuring her that Sonny was okay. He then put Sonny on the sofa.

"Thank you, Chad." Connie said.

"I better go now, when Sonny wakes up, tell her I said everythings going to be okay, please."

"I will Chad, thank you for helping her, I couldn't thank you enough, and I'll tell her. Have a good day.. oh and don't you need your jacket back?"

"it's cool...don't desturb her, I can leave without it, see you!"

Chad left.

Connie smiled, knowing her daughter was safe, she was now happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- A rushed morning

It was morning. Sonny yawned, wiped her eyes are slowly rose from the sofa. She was greeted by her mother's smile, Connie was sitting besides her.

"Sleep well?" Connie asked, with a friendly smile on her face.

"What..wh..what happened, how did I get here?" Sonny asked, sitting herself up.

"Chad found you, he bought you home." Connie replied back, this time with a straight face.

"I don't remember.." Sonny replied, with a serious look on her face.

"Well, how much do you remember?" Connie said, as a frown came onto her face remembering the devastation of what had happened the week before.

"I remember up to going to the park,.. on the fountain.. is that where Chad found me?"

"Yeah.." Connie replied.

"Well, that explains why I'm wearing his jacket, he must of given it to me.. it was raining out there.. I better get dressed, what's the time?" Sonny replied, remembering she had to go to work.

"Nine A.M." Connie replied.

"Oh shot! I got to go work!" Sonny, briskly, got up and charged to her room, she didn't like being late, that meant she was behind everyone else and had to catch up. She closed her bedroom door gently so she could get changed.

She walked over to her, shiny, oak closet to pick out something to wear. She often wore dresses, so she decieded to wear a dress. She picked out a random dress and got changed in to it. She also wore tights, and purple pumps.

She quickly got her bag together, with her phone, ipod and as far as she could remember, her gift for Chad, the chocolate muffin she bought whilst out with Lucy.

Sonny, almost running, headed for the front door only to stop when she heard what her mother had said seconds before she reached it.

"I'll give you a lift!"

Sonny smiled a little bit, this way she would not be late.

"Okay, thanks mom!"

The two headed outside. Connie drove Sonny to the studio and then wen't to her own work.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Show time

Sonny was in the dressing room. She was eating her breakfast in there, a granola bar. She loved granola bars, it was her favourite snack! She was munching away on it sat on her dressing table's chair. She was so hungry. She hadn't ate a thing since last night, when she heard the news about her grandad, that explained why she was munching so much!

All of a sudden, Tawni stormed in. Sonny felt uneasy.

"Hey..I read tween weekly and I was on the cover.. again! Ahh! Don't you just love life!" She delightfully said, with a wide smile on her face. Sonny stared at her with a straight face.

"Okay, normally, that would of charmed you.. what's up?" Tawni questioned as she saw the 'annoyed' look on Sonny's face.

Sonny let out a big sigh. "It's not important.." Sonny replied. She rolled her eyes.

Tawni saw that something was wrong, trying to sound symthathetic, she put her arm on Sonny's shoulder and spoke to her. "Look, I know some thing is wrong, tell me, I won't tell anyone.." Sonny let out a smaller sigh, she knew she had to tell Tawni otherwise she'd get it out one way or another.

"My grandad..he past away a week ago and my mom's only just told me. Okay? I told you, happy?" Sonny snaped out.

"Oh..I'm sorry.." Tawni replied, pulling the other chair to sit beside her.

"Life goes on, as much as we don't want it to it does. Death is a way of life. I'm sorry about your grandad. I'm sure he would be proud of you to apcept this. Life goes on, whether we wan't it to or not." Tawni whispered in her ear put her arm around her to give her a friendly hug. "You know what, Tawni, your right. Thank you, now I'm ready to face this day!" Sonny replied, hugging Tawni back. "Okay, now your better, stay out of my bubble!" Tawni joked as she got up and started putting her make up on from her vanity make up table. Sonny smiled.

She liked it when her and Tawni had these moments, underneath, Tawni was a really decent person.

"So, got any ideas for sketches?" Sonny asked Tawni in a happy tone of voice, she was also smiling and felt alot better.

"Oh Sonny, dear, dear, Sonny, I think we should make a sketch all about me!" Tawni replied, smiling to herself in the mirror.

"Tawni, you say that every week, and Marshall declines it!" Sonny laughed.

"Anyway, whilst I was look in the tween weekly magazine, I happened to notice Chad in there...not a good thing but, he was spotted last night..wonder what he was doing.." Tawni told Sonny, still smiling to herself in the mirror (which was something she did alot!).

"Oh, he helped me. I needed to be alone, I was depressed and tired...he came after me, It's a long story..he was so sweet for helping me I-" Before Sonny could finish, Tawni inturupted.

"Okay, Sonny! I wondered what he was doing, not on if he was sweet or a good boyfriend or blah blah blah!" Tawni joked, as she turned round to face her.

Sonny smiled. "So, did you bring me back anything from Wisconsin?" Tawni cried, turning to face herself in the mirror again.

"Oh darn! Sorry I forgot.." Sonny relised she hadn't and felt quit bad.

"Fine. But bring me back something next time!"

"Fine, I will." Sonny smiled.

"Now, come, let's go rehearse with the guys!" Tawni cried, just quickely adding some more coco moco coco to her lips.

"Okay, can't wait! I'm so ready to go some sketches!" Sonny said, happily, as she skipped across the room and linked arms with Tawni to go rehearse.

Tawni wasn't fond of skipping along with Sonny, so she just walked.

Rehearsale was over and Sonny had a show tonight, along with the other cast of SoRandom! at 6pm, it was quarter to and she was getting ready for the show putting on make-up, fitting into her first costume, making sure she has all the props she needs and quickly, having a little run through of her lines. Tonight, she was playing as Sicky Vicky, one of her favourite roles, whilst Tawni was doing the 'Bubble fairy', Zora was doing the 'Kid judge' and Nico and Grady we're doing the 'Giant food' sketch.

Sonny put on her Sicky Vicky wig. It was very itchey for Sonny.

Sonny looked at herself in the mirror, "Alright, Sonny Monroe, you go out there tonight and knock 'em dead...okay, not lietrally dead or we'll get complaints..you know what I mean!" Sonny told her self, out loud, to the mirror.

Tawni was up first, Nico and Grady was up second, Zora up third and Sonny was last, so she had some spare time, roughly 20 minutes.

She was sitting down on her special chair (which was very compfy, and also had her name on it!) waiting behind the curtains, and cheering for Tawni- even though she couldn't see her, but she could still hear her. Sonny was completely ready, her charecters wig and costume on and her make-up ready. Sonny was always ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- A night to remember

Meanwhile, Chad was texting Sonny. He couldn't get through to her as her phone was turnt off. He wanted to see her, he hadn't seen her all day! He was in his own dressing room.

Just then, he knew what to do.

It was Sonny's turn. She was Sicky Vicky. The curtains closed, quickly, whilst she got into poisition. The curtains opened, after the auidence clapped and cheered for her,

Sonny started;

"Hey guys, this is Sicky Vicky! And welcome to how to have fun with your sick!"

Sonny said, in her Sicky Vicky voice.

"Today, I got a flue, I got it from Alex Basarskie, because she came to school with the flew, not cool!" Sonny continued with a few laughs from the audience.

"Anyway, she coughed on my lunch and then I ate it, not cool!"

"But flue's can be fun! Even when your sick you can do alot of things! Like Flue birds! Just take a bit of tissue, glue it together with your snot, and give winds!"

Sonny held up the demonstration, and the audience laughed.

"Get it? Flue birds? Birds fly?"

"Anyway, that's it for today! I'm Sicky Vicky, and next week, I'll show you how to have fun with a rashe!"

Sonny had finished her sketch, and she enjoyed doing it!

The curtains shut and Sonny got lots of cheers!

All the cast came out to thank there fans that came to watch.

"Hope you enjoyed our show!" Nico and Grady said at the same time, whilst smiling to the audience. "Be saw to watch our next show, next week!" Tawni added in, sweetly smiling.

"We hope you had tons of fun!" Sonny also added, with a wide, beautiful, smile on her face.

"Goodbye!" All the cast happily yelled as the curtains closed on them.

Sonny returned to her dressing room and switched her phone on, she got a message from Chad, she smiled and read it.

'Meet me outside the studio at half 6 xx' It read.

She looked at the clock, it was half 6, so of she wen't, heading to the door the get out the studio, taking her bag with her (ofcourse!).

She was greeted by Chad's smile, she ran up to hug him.

"I missed you!" Sonny told him, she hugging him.

"I missed you, too, Sonny! How about we head down to the beach to watch the sun set?"

Chad asked.

"I'd like that." Sonny replied with a big smile on her face.

The couple headed down to the beach. Chad had a blanket along with him, and he set it on the soft sand so they could sit on it.

The two sat together, watching the sun set, it was beautiful.

"I almost forget, Chad!" Sonny said, reaching inside her bag to pull out the muffin she had bought him, back in Wisconsin. It still had a rapper on it, so It was still fresh.

"For you! Consider it as a suvier from Wisconsin!" Sonny smiled at him, handing it other to him. "Thankyou!" Chad said, undoing the rapper. He took a bite, and let Sonny have a bite too, they we're sharing it! "Mmm, delicious!" They happened to both say at the same time! They laughed, and hugged eachother tightly.

This was a night to remember.


End file.
